Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: One of the Guys: Out of Control
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo! Let's hear it for that awesome display of Martial Arts." Kimberly shook her head in awe as she watched the Asian man finish his routine. "Man, that guy was good," she commented before turning to Jason. "But, you have nothing to worry about. You win this competition every year. No one will stand a chance against you so you shouldn't be nervous." "I'm not nervous," Jason laughed, turning to look at his pink clad friend. "Oh, well, maybe I'm nervous for you," Kimberly commented, drumming her fingernails on the side of his water bottle. "I think that's a safe bet; considering you're drinking all of his water," Melody commented sarcastically, catching the bubbly girl in the act. Kimberly blushed in embarrassment, pulling her lips off the straw to Jason's red water bottle. "I can't help it," she said lightly stomping her foot on the ground. "I mess with things when I get nervous." "Well, you're really going to have to go pee in the next…oh, thirty minutes," Melody said with a smirk, glancing at her watch. She laughed and put her arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "Calm down, Kim. Jason's got this in the bag, like he does every year." "Alright, Jase, now remember, think positive, concentrate on your moves," Zack said giving Jason one last pep talk. "Yeah, and focus your mind as well as your body," Trini added, lightly hitting Jason on the stomach. Jason smiled at all of his friends, happy for the support they gave him every time he had a competition. His smile faded a little bit when he saw a young man with shoulder length dark brown hair, with a green band around his head, a green tank top, black pants, and black tabi boots do a series of jumps and kicks. He's really good Jason thought licking his lips. "Thanks guys, but it looks like I'm going to need all the help I can get." "Man, that dude is pumped," Zack commented, shaking his head. Billy silently nodded his agreement. "Who is he?" "I've never seen him around here before," Melody said with a shrug. "Must be new to the area. Maybe he came from Stone Canyon." "I don't know," Trini frowned. "Probably some new kid in school." "Look Jase, you have nothing to worry about," Melody said patting Jason on the shoulder. "I've seen you beat countless guys that look like him. You've got it right in the bag. That guy won't know what hit him. Right, Kim?" Melody turned to her friend when she got no answer. "Kim?" She waved a hand in Kimberly's face. "Yoohoo, anybody home?" "He is really ''cute," Kimberly replied with a small smile on her face. Jason made a face before exchanging looks with Zack and Billy, who shrugged. Trini and Melody held looks of amusement on their faces. "''Coming up next; a karate competition featuring Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." "Alright, that's me," Jason bounced on his toes before stretching his arms above his head. "Wish me luck guys." "Luck," Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Melody all replied in unison as Jason made his way through the crowd and towards the mats to start his fight. Jason met with the stranger in the middle of the mats as the referee walked over. They gave each other bows of respect before taking their fighting stances. "Fighters ready?" the referee called out. Jason and the young man started bouncing on their toes. "Fight!" The two boys quickly showed off their extensive skills, fast hands, and fast minds working as they tried to outdo their opponent. The crowd really got into the fight, yelling, and cheering, and wincing in anticipation, waiting for the outcome they were hoping for. Jason quickly gained a point, and the two boys were sent back to their starting lines and commanded to fight again, only for his opponent to come back with a point of his own. Come on, Jase, you can do this. Just stay focused Jason thought, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. Letting out a loud shout, the boy did a series of jump kicks. Jason quickly dodged them, bending over at the precise moment before kicking the stranger in the chest, earning himself another point. "Fighters center, judge's call, 1 point." "Yes," Trini cheered bouncing on her toes. "Jason's doing a great job." "He's got the title no question," Melody smiled, watching the two boys fight. "But, I've gotta admit that other guy is good." "Yeah, really good," Zack agreed with a nod. "You think he's still got a chance?" "Well, both of them do show how advanced they are in this specific form of martial arts," Billy commented. "This match has a high possibility of turning out in a way that none of us have previously predicted?" "…what?" Melody asked, staring at Billy. "This match could go either way," Trini replied a worried look crossing her face. "I have to agree with him. Both of them are really good, he may be better than Jason." "So…Jason could lose?" Zack asked quietly. He exchanged glances with his friends. "Unfortunately…yes," Billy relied slowly. They all jumped when they heard the audience give out a loud 'ooh' as Jason was knocked hard ot the ground. "And I think that's commencing right now." Come on, Jase, just stay focused Melody thought, exchanging distressed looks with Kimberly, biting her lower lip. "He's loosing it," Kimberly's hands flew to her mouth as she watched the other boy surpass Jason by two points, one for him stepping out of bounds. They could practically see Jason kicking himself over a mistake like that. Luckily, he was able to quickly come back with one point, the clock running out. "Come on, Jason, times running out!" Zack shouted over to his friend. They all looked up at the timer and saw Jason had merely seconds to score another point for a tie. They all watched as Jason fought back hard, able to knock over the other boy, hitting him in the stomach with his fist, gaining one last oint before the buzzer rang, the score ending 4 to 4. "Aw, man." "At least he tied," Kimberly said trying to be helpful. "That's good right? He didn't lose." "But, he didn't win either," Melody said with a sigh. "Man, this is going to be bothering him for a while." "Judges' call; 1 point," the referee called out. "The match ends in a draw; no winner. Bow to me, and bow to each other." Jason and the boy did as they were told. Once they stood straight from bowing, Jason let out a heavy sigh. Man, what happened? I had it. I know I did he thought as he walked over to the boy, offering his hand. "Good match, man, you got me going." "Yeah, same here," the boy relied clasping hands with Jason. He had a pleasant smile on his face. "See you around." "You too." Running a hand through his hair, Jason turned his back on the man before heading back over to his friends. He tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. He was thankful for his friends being happy for him either way, but he was upset that not only did he lose the match, but he lost his title. "I didn't win," he stated after his friends stopped congratulating him. Billy put his towel around his shoulders and Kimberly handed him his water bottle. He gulped down mouthfuls of water. "Come on Jason," Trini said in a scolding tone. "In karate it's the dignity and spirit in which we comete that's most important." "I know," Jason smiled at his friends. "Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower and then I'll meet you guys at the juice bar." "I'll have your spinach juice ready for you by the time you get there," Melody promised, grabbing her apron off the chair nearest her. "You really did a good job, Jase. Don't let a tie get you down. You were the best I've seen you in a while." "Thanks," Jason replied, looking down at his water bottle. "I'll catch you guys in a few minutes." "Alright man, just don't drown yourself in the shower," Zack joked, slapping Jason on the back before he and Billy headed over to the Juice Bar. Melody and Trini went to follow them but stopped short when they realized that Kimberly wasn't following them. "Kim, you coming?" Trini asked, walking up behind her. She smiled, shaking her head slightly when she noticed Kimberly was staring at the guy again. "He is gorgeous isn't he?" "Yeah, you can say that again," Kimberly replied, a wide smile spreading across her face. Melody scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Puh-''lease'', he's not that cute," she cried, giving Kimberly a teasing smile. "But, I mean, to each his own." Kimberly pursed her lips and turned to face Melody with an amused look. "I'd have to agree with you on that," Kimberly said, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "But I mean, I'm not the one that thinks Jason ''is cute." Trini started laughing when she saw the annoyed look on Melody's face. "Man, you make the mistake of calling your best friend cute ''one time and you never ''let it go," Melody commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was ''twelve! I didn't know what I was talking about." "Sure, you didn't," Trini smiled, winking at Kimberly, getting in on the joke. Trini and Kimberly easily knew how to rattle Melody's nerves and to them it was fun to get her annoyed on purpose. "Oh would you stop, I don't ''like Jason like that," Melody rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Kimberly and Trini exchanged glances, busting out into a fit of laughter. They always secretly thought that Melody did indeed have feelings for Jason, but whenever it was brought up she would deny it, and would play the 'just friends' card. "Hey, Mel, we're getting kinda thirsty over here, do you work here or not?" Zack called with a smile. Melody raised an eyebrow turning on her heel to face her African American friend. "You know, you're lucky I'm your friend or I would strongly be thinking about spitting in your drink," she announced as she marched over to the Juice Bar. "But, I'm not that kind of person so you lucked out." "Come on, Kim, maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow," Trini said to Kimberly, putting an arm around her shoulder, guiding her over to the Juice Bar. Kimberly took one last look at him over her shoulder, her heart beating quickly in her chest. ---- "Hey, Kim," Melody greeted her friend from down the row of lockers. She grabbed her books, slamming her locker door shut and made her way over to her pink clad friend. "We made cookies in home ec today, I want you and the guys to try them later and tell me what you think." "Sure, no problem," Kimberly smiled, pulling one of her books out of her locker. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Although if it was anything like your brownies, then I can't guarantee it's going to be nice things." "Ok, so I put too much water in them and they came out more like chocolate cakes," Melody leaned against the locker beside Kimberly's. "They weren't that bad were they?" "Your bit didn't have a piece of undercooked egg in it," Kimberly replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust, although there was a smile on her face. "Huh, somehow I forgot about that," Melody commented, scratching her head. "Anyway, have you seen Jason today? We were supposed to walk to school together but he never met me." "Um, I think he's still upset about the karate thing," Kimberly commented, biting her lower lip. "He hasn't really talked to any of us today. I hope he's ok. I hate it when he's all down on himself. He really is a great martial artist, he can't win everything." "Yeah," Melody agreed, brushing her black hair out of her face. "Hey, did you finish the reading for English? I didn't understand one part and I need a second opinion on it." "Oh yeah, see, I-" "Hey babe." "Oh no," Melody groaned, rolling her eyes as Bulk and Skull sidled up to Kimberly's locker. Skull leaned one arm on the locker to Kimberly's left, flexing his muscles with the other arm. "Do you need a strong man to help you with your books?" "Dream on, Skull," Kimberly replied, pulling more of her books out of her locker. Skull's smile faded as he put down his arm. "Time to teach her a lesson," Bulk commented, trying to sound intimidating. Kimberly and Melody exchanged glances, snickering. "Hey!" Bulk, Skull, and both girls turned to see the boy from the Martial Arts Expo walk up behind the two bullies. A wide smile crossed Kimberly's face. '''Oh wow, it's him' Kimberly thought, biting her lower lip. 'He really is new here.' "Didn't you hear the lady?" he asked, staring down Bulk and Skull. "She said 'no.'" Bulk and Skull exchanged amused glances. 'Please, who does this guy think he is?' Bulk thought, cracking his knuckles. "I think it's time for someone else to be taught a lesson." Bulk and Skull blinked, their eyes getting wide as the boy suddenly started shouting, punching the air in front of their noses with fists, doing jump kicks, using his knowledge of martial arts to get them to change their minds. "Wow," Melody whispered, her blue eyes widening. "I know," Kimberly breathed. "M-maybe we'll t-teach you that lesson s-some other time," Bulk said with a nervous smile before and Skull took off down the hall, running as fast as they could. "Thanks, that was really great," Kimberly smiled, holding her books close to her chest. The boy smiled over at the two girls. "Sure," he replied with a nod. He looked over at Kimberly, his smile getting a little wider, before he started to turn away. "I'll see you later." Melody elbowed Kimberly in the side. "Hey," Kimberly called after him, exchanging looks with Melody. The boy turned around, raising his eyebrows in question. "Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?" "That's obvious," Melody muttered under her breath, grunting when Kimberly jabbed her elbow sharply into her side. "Yeah," the boy replied with an easy going smile. "I'm Tommy." He offered his hand and Kimberly shook it. "Hi." "Hi." Melody loudly cleared her throat, pushing off the lockers. "And my name is Melody, but no one asked, so I'm going to now. See you two later." She winked at Kimberly as she passed, mouthing, 'Tell me everything later' before disappearing down the hall. "Um, listen, do you want to get together with some of us after school?" Kimberly asked, pulling her hand back, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You know, nothing major. Just hang out at the Youth Center?" 'Great job, Kim. That was perfect. Of course, he'll say yes…''I hope''.' "Yeah," Tommy replied, a smile crossing his face. "That sounds cool." "Ok," Kimberly said with a sigh and a happy smile. Tommy nodded as a silence fell over the two of them. "Ok, see you then, bye," Tommy piped up, turning and heading down the hall." "Bye," Kimberly called after him, her smile, if possible, getting wider. She sighed happily, leaning against her locker, fanning her face with her free hand. "Whoa." ---- Meanwhile, up on the moon Rita was the happiest she could be with her newest plan. She was going to take Tommy and make him her evil green ranger. It was the best plan she's had as the Power Rangers would soon be destroyed by a human just like them. 'Why didn't I think about this before?' she thought, an evil grin spreading across her face. 'Oh this is deliciously evil. There's no way Zordon and those Power Brats will ever be able to defeat me!' She threw her head back and let out a loud cackle. "Soon young Tommy you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the sixth ''power coin!" Rita was standing in front of a skull and candles, her scepter in her hand. She waved her free hand around in the air, shouting out a mystical chant. Goldar watched his empress cast the spell, a gleeful look on his face. He couldn't wait for Rita's plan to unfold. Just the thought of the Power Rangers finally being destroyed, and Rita's ultimate takeover of the Earth, made his fingers itch with anticipation. "You will become my evil green ranger," Rita shouted out. "After you defeat my Putties in a test." As Rita continued chanting, the skull's eyes started flashing red. "Now, time to see how Tommy fares during my test." Rita crossed the room to her Repulsa scope and looked down on Tommy as he walked home from school. ''He turned and started heading down an alley way, whistling to himself as he went. 'Today wasn't a bad day at all. Here I thought suddenly moving to a new place was going to be a bad thing' he thought with a happy sigh. Hearing a strange noise, he looked up, and jumped back in surprise when Putties jumped out of nowhere, encircling him. They immediately started attacking, kicking him in the stomach and pulling his back off his shoulder. Clenching his hands into fists, Tommy ducked under a Putties' kick, aiming a roundhouse to its side, knocking him over. A Puttie jumped forward, kicking Tommy in the chest, knocking him backwards into the arms of another Puttie. Tommy grabbed onto his arm and bent over, throwing him over his back and onto the ground. Spotting a trashcan lid on the ground, Tommy cart wheeled over to it and picked it up, using it as a shield to deflect any of the Putties attacks. He quickly knocked all the Putties off their feet, using the trash can lid as a Frisbee to knock out the last one. They all fell to the ground, writhing in pain before disappearing in a flash of light. "Man, why me?" Tommy muttered, shaking his head, grabbing his bag. "Yes, this boy is truly the one to become my evil green ranger!" Rita announced, pulling back from the Repulsa-scope. Lighting shot out of her scepter, striking every inch of the palace. The palace shook as Squatt and Baboo cried out in terror, clinging onto each other. Rita directed the lighting to hit the skull, which glowed a bright blue. "Prepare my crystal ball to receive him!" Down on Earth, Tommy shook his head, looking around to be sure there weren't any more Putties before heading back down the alleyway. "That was like a bad dream," he commented, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets. He suddenly stopped when the wind picked up, whipping his hair around his face, and blowing loose pieces of paper and newspaper around him. "Hey. What's going on?" "Tommy!" Hearing a loud shout, Tommy looked up to the top of a building and saw Rita Repulsa standing on top of the building, smiling down at him. "I have chosen you!" Tommy let out a scream before Rita used her scepter to transport him to the crystal ball in her palace. Rita laughed evilly, picking up the crystal ball. "Oh, there you are," she taunted, smiling. "What do you think?" Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar crowded around the crystal ball and peered inside, spotting Tommy lying on his back inside the ball. "He's perfect your evilness," Baboo replied as Rita set the ball back down on its pedestal. She started chanting again, waving her hands over the crystal ball. "Receive that power!" she shouted. "Arise, my green ranger!" Inside the crystal ball, Tommy sat up and opened his eyes, his eyes glowing a fierce green. "How can I serve my empress?" he asked in a monotone. "As a ranger you can now enter the Command Center, there you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers," Rita replied. "Jason the red ranger, Zack the black ranger, Kimberly the pink ranger, Billy the blue ranger, Trini the yellow ranger, and Melody the purple ranger. Now, prepare to receive the sixth power coin and become my green ranger." Tommy held up his hand, looking down into his palm. In a flash of green light, a small golden coin rested in his palm. He smiled, closing his fist around it, feeling the power slide through his body; empowering him. He smiled at the feeling; he loved it. "Now, morph into the green ranger!" Light burst in front of Tommy's eyes and before he knew it, he was covered in the spandex made, green suit. "To the fall of Zordon, and the destruction of the Power Rangers!" Laughing, he teleported out of Rita's palace and into the Command Center. He could hear Rita's voice in the back of his mind, "You know what to do." "Your wish is my command," Tommy replied, slowly making his way through the Power Chamber. He laughed to himself when he saw Alpha 5 standing still, off to the side of the Chamber. He walked over, pulling a virus infected disc out, sliding it into the robot's drive. Immediately, it started moving, red lights flashing. "Alert, alert, hostile takeover," Alpha shouted. "Sweet dreams, tin head!" Tommy said maliciously, pulling a tube out from the bottom of Alpha's helmet, immediately shutting him off. "How is it possible that you are here?" Zordon asked, worry filling his voice. Tommy stepped back from Alpha and looked over at Zordon. "Only one who has a Power Coin may enter this fortress undetected." "Yes, I have the coin and ''the power," Tommy replied, holding out the Power Coin. '''How else did you think I got in here, ya giant windbag?' He rolled his eyes inside his helmet. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me." "So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to," Zordon commented, shaking his head. "Right, Zordon, I'm ''her green ranger and ''she ''is my queen," Tommy replied. "Tommy, she has you under an evil spell," Zordon commented, looking at Tommy with worry. "Let me help, I can save you." "Worry about saving yourself, old man!" Tommy shot back, his voice filled with evil. He immediately started pulling panels out of the controls, sparks shooting everywhere. "No!" Zordon called out. "You musn't do this! Alpha! Alpha 5, wake up!" Zordon started fading, flickering in and out of the tube. "Alpha, you must contact the other power rangers. Tommy stop!" Tommy didn't listen to Zordon at all. He continued to destroy the power chamber, doing what his mistress told him to do. He laughed as a fire started under one of the controls. The siren continued to go off, but no one would be there to heed its call. "It is done, my empress," Tommy cried out. "Zordon has been eliminated and the Power Rangers are next!" He looked over at Zordon as he tried to stay in contact with their dimension. "So long Zordon. My work here is done." Tommy put his hands to his Power Morpher and teleported out of the Command Center. "Yes!" Rita cheered, watching everything happen below on Earth. She turned on her heels and headed across the palace. "And now for an even bigger surprise!" She threw her head back and laughed evilly. "Magic wand; make my Goldar grow!" Rita threw her wand down to earth and watched as her evil magic made Goldar bigger. '''Bye bye, Rangers.' ---- Meanwhile at Billy's garage, Jason, Zack, and Billy were cleaning the radbug. Billy stepped back and looked at the bug with an appreciative smile. "Well, I don't think I've ever seen the radbug this clean," Billy said, tucking the towel into his overalls pockets. "Yeah, well, it's going to be stylin ''after Zack's Wax," Zack said with a grin and a laugh. Jason looked up from the car, exchanging and eye roll with Billy before giving Zack and amused look. "Zack's Wax?" he repeated before throwing his towel at Zack, hitting him in the neck. "Hey," Zack laughed, throwing his towel back at Jason, who caught it at his chest. "Hey, what's up?" Trini asked, announcing the girl's arrival. Zack smiled at the three girls, offering his towel. "Hey ladies," he grinned. "You're just in time, just grab a rag and join in." "Well it certainly ''looks ''like you need a woman's touch with this cleaning," Melody laughed, taking the rag that Billy offered to her. Kimberly took one look at the rag in her hands before passing it back to Zack. "No thanks, I'm not really in the mood," Kimberly replied, giving him an apologetic look. He frowned, seeing the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, quietly. Zack was one of the people that hated seeing their friends upset. "Tommy," Kimberly replied quietly. Jason's eyebrows rose. "The guy at the Martial Arts Expo?" he asked, wringing the rag that was in his hands. "What about him?" "Yeah," Kimberly replied, putting her hands on her his. "He was supposed to meet me at the Youth Center, but he never showed." "Well, maybe something came up," Zack suggested, gently rubbing Kimberly's back. "Yeah, I'm sure there was just an emergency he had to get to," Billy said with a nod. They all froze when they heard the familiar six-tone beep, crowding around Jason as he lifted his communicator. "''R-rangers, r-r-rangers, do you read me?" Alpha's voice came out of the communicator, broken up and stammering. Jason frantically pressed the buttons on his communicators. "Alpha, I can't hear you, you're breaking up," Jason said, a confused look crossing his face. "The communicators, they're non-functional," Billy announced, messing with his own. "I don't understand what's going on." "You think you can fix them?" Trini asked, twisting her hands. "Affirmative, but I'd have to see what's wrong first," Billy replied. "Teleportation's down." "Something's seriously wrong," Trini commented, trying her communicator herself. "I don't like this," Melody commented, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I don't like this at all." "We have to get to the command center," Jason stated, trying to be calm. "The radbug," Billy said, sighing. "It's the only way to fly, Billster," Zack commented, clapping Billy on the back. "Come on, we gotta move." The Rangers tossed aside their rags and managed to squish into the bug, Billy and Trini up front, Jason, Kimberly, Melody, and Zack squished into the back. "Buckle up, everyone." Soon, the Rangers were up in the air, flying over Angel Grove, headed towards the Youth Center. "Ow, Zack, your elbow is in my stomach!" Melody shouted, shifting in her seat. "Well, Kim's hair is in my eye!" Zack protested, wiggling in his seat. "Billy, the next time you work on a new car, please make it a minivan." Despite the situation, Billy chuckled at Zack's outburst. "Guys, now's not the time for this," Trini pointed out. "Alpha sounded upset." "He's a robot, how can you tell if he sounds upset?" Melody asked, rolling her eyes. Jason turned and gave her a look. "Sorry, I snap and get sarcastic when I'm nervous." "Anyway, I think something bad's going down," Jason commented, drumming his fingers on the handle to the car door. "I bet Rita has something to do with it," Kimberly stated, shaking her head. "Can't this thing go any faster, Billy?" Zack asked, grabbing onto the headrest of Billy's seat. "Alright," Billy said with a sigh, before turning the wheel to the right. All six teenagers screamed at the sudden turn and drop, before they knew it, they had landed in the Command Center. "Quick, everyone out. Something's wrong." The teenagers scrambled out of the cramped car and stopped short, mouths agape when they saw the destruction of the Command Center. Jason was the first to find his voice. "Look at this place," he gasped. "What happened here?" Melody asked, her hands covering her mouth. "Who could've done this?" "The control panels have been ripped out," Trini commented. "It must've been someone really strong to single handedly do that." "Aw man, this place is totaled," Zack said in awe, looking around the room. His eyes couldn't stay on one thing. "Oh my gosh," Kimberly gasped. "Guys look, Zordon's gone!" 'What's going on here? Who could've done this? Why would they want to do this? And more importantly, what happened to Zordon?' Jason thought, running his fingers through his hair, letting out a breath of air. He exchanged glances with Billy before they both spotted Alpha, jerking around the room, and ran over to him. "Alpha! What happened?" Billy asked, trying to help Alpha stand up straight. "Power Rangers, Power Rangers, come in, I need help," Alpha repeated over and over again, jerking and moving, his voice fading in and out. "What's wrong with him?" Zack asked, moving out of the way as Alpha swung an arm at him. "Someone must've fed a virus into his data bank," Billy replied, a worried look crossing his face. Trini turned her brown eyes to the genius of the group. "Billy, can you help him?" she asked, placing a shaky hand on Alpha's shoulder. "Affirmative," Billy replied, spotting a disc sticking out of Alpha's back. He grabbed onto the disc, removing it, and Alpha immediately stopped jerking around. Alpha stood up straight and looked around at the Power Rangers. "Power Rangers! You're here!" Alpha exclaimed, happiness and relief in his voice. "Alpha, who did this to you? Where's Zordon?" Zack asked, immediately wanting answers. "All my memory chips have been scrambled," Alpha replied. "No recollection. I was barely able to contact you." "Man, that was our only hope for answers," Melody frowned, kicking at the ground. "Someone obviously broke into the Command Center," Jason voiced everyone's thoughts. "But who?" Trini asked. "No one has access to this place without a Power Coin." "Well, except for Mel, but she's a special case," Zack added. "No, Trini is right, no one can get in here without a Power Coin," Alpha replied. "But, I don't have a Power Coin," Melody said in a quiet voice. "Oh my gosh guys," Kimberly got everyone's attention. "Check this out." Everyone hurried over to look at the viewing globe. Jason let out a groan when she saw the picture on the dome. "It's Goldar," Zack shook his head in disgust. "Alpha, we have to stop him, you'll be alright?" Jason asked, turning to look at the robot. "I'm semi-operational," Alpha replied with a nod. "You take care of Goldar, I'll try to locate Zordon. Mel, I need you here to help me." "But-" Melody turned back to face the viewing globe. "Alright. Be careful guys." "We will," Jason said with a nod before grabbing his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time." "Mastadon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" "Good luck guys," Melody whispered, watching her friends teleport out of the Command Center. "Alpha, I don't know how much help I can be with helping you find Zordon. I'm not as smart as Billy." "This isn't about Zordon, this is about your Power Coin," Alpha replied, his tone revealing impatience. "Yes, it's true that no one can get into the Command Center without a Power Coin, but you're not a normal Ranger. There are many things that Zordon and I meant to explain to you, and I was hoping this wouldn't be the time I had to tell you." "I'm confused," Melody groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You're an Elemental Melody, you control the power of Darkness," Alpha explained. "There are many advantages to this as you have powers that the other Rangers don't have." Melody stared at Alpha before snapping her fingers, a small orb of purple energy floating above her palm. "Yes, like that. And you also have super strength, super speed, and the ability to see things happen miles away from you. But, like anybody, it takes you a while to learn to control it, that element gem on your wrist helps you with that. Along with that, you have an elemental guardian." "You mean, like someone to protect me?" Melody asked raising her eyebrows. "Like a guardian angel?" "Yes," Alpha rapidly nodded. "You've always had your guardian near you, but it hasn't been their time to come for you. They've always been living inside you." "The voice…that second heart beat, it was my guardian?" Melody asked, her blue eyes widening. "But, what does this all have to do with a Power Coin?" "You are the holder of the seventh Power Coin, the Power Coin of the DarkLion," Alpha explained. "Unfortunately, long ago, the DarkLion Dinozord was destroyed in a big battle to save a distant planet. That Power Coin is the most sought after Power Coin in the galaxy, which is why it was hidden after the DarkLion Dinozord was destroyed, it was hidden here on Earth, and you have it." "That means I would know what it looks like," Melody's mind was working fast. She thought about everything she owned. 'What do I have that is a coin and has a lion on it?' she thought, starting to pace. Suddenly, she knew. She snapped her fingers and turned to Alpha with wide eyes. "Jason gave me a necklace for my birthday this year! That has to be it; which means it's at home!" "Hurry, the Rangers need you!" Alpha exclaimed looking over at the viewing globe. Melody followed his gaze. The Power Rangers were being attacked by Putties. "I'm going," Melody replied before teleporting out of the Command Center. She landed on the front porch to her house and looked around, making sure nobody saw her. She paused when she saw her dad's car in the driveway. "He's home really early." Turning on her heel, she pushed open the door and hurried inside. She heard the clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen as she flew past. "Mel?" "Hey, dad, I'm only here for a little bit," Melody called over her shoulder as she hurried up the stairs to her room. "I'm studying at Kim's house with the guys, and I forgot a book. Don't wait up." Melody burst into her room and immediately made her way over to her dresser, nearly pulling the top right drawer out of placement. She pulled a box out of the drawer and pulled open the top, staring down at various necklaces and rings. A glint of gold caught her eye and Melody dug her hand into the box, curling her fingers around the gold, and pulled it out. "This has to be it," Melody whispered, holding up the necklace to her face. She knew it was it for it did indeed have a picture of a lion on it, and as soon as he fingers touched it, she felt this surge of power course through her body. "Mel?" Melody jumped, dropping the box as she whirled around to face her dad. She peered closely at him, never seeing him look so tired before. He had bags under his eyes and looked genuinely wiped out. "Is everything ok?" "Yeah, dad, just…want to get a good grade on the next test," Melody replied, unhooking the coin from her necklace, quickly shoving it into her pocket. 'Hurry, you have to get back to the Rangers.' She shot a glance at her dad, trying to figure out the fastest way to get out. "You're home way early." "My boss asked me to leave early today," Michael replied, brushing his hair out of his face. "He said I looked like crap." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling a little bit. "I feel like crap. I haven't gotten a lot of work done lately." "Yeah, because you stay up late, and/or stay out late every night," Melody replied putting a hand on her hip. "I don't have time for this dad, I really need to go. I won't be late, I promise." Melody quickly gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before hurrying back down the stairs. "I thought you needed a book," Michael shouted after her. Melody ignored the comment before hurrying out the front door, slamming the door shut behind her. She looked around before raising her communicator. "Alpha, I got the Power Coin. I'm going to go and help the Rangers in battle." "Be careful." "Will do, it's Morphin Time!" Melody shouted, her purple gem glowing a bright purple. She felt heat on her leg, and pulled the Power Coin out of her pocket and saw that it was glowing purple also, in a flash of light, a morpher appeared in her hands. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. Elemental Power; Darkness!" ---- Melody made it to the are Goldar was attacking to see the Megazord in battle with Goldar. Melody pushed hard off the ground, jumping into the air, landing on top of the Megazord. She pulled open the hatch and got inside, taking her seat. "Sorry I'm late guys," she panted, brushing her purple hair out of her face with a gloved hand. "Let's kick some monkey butt." "It's a good thing you're here," Kimberly commented, turning in her chair to face her friend. "We really need some help." "We need the Power Sword!" Jason shouted from the front of the Megazord. Seconds later, a giant sword fell from the clouds, the Megazord catching it in its right hand. Laughing, Goldar charged forward, his sword high above his head. He swung his sword down, hitting the Megazord in the chest, sparks shooting out in every direction. The second attack was blocked by the Power Sword. Goldar jumped into the air, putting his feet together, slamming them into the Megazord's chest, knocking it back. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Reulsa," Goldar shouted, getting ready to attack again. "Don't count on it, Goldar," Zack shouted back as the Megazord charged forward. Goldar and the Megazord matched each other attack for attack. Dodging, spinning, kicking, and swinging their swords, they fought hard, trying to overpower the other. The Rangers suddenly cried out in shock when Goldar disappeared and they saw a small green figure below them. "Who is that?" Billy asked, pointing. The Rangers watched as the green ranger ushed hard off the ground. "I get the feeling we're going to find out very soon," Trini commented in a low voice. The Rangers all turned around, hearing the door open and saw the green ranger standing in the doorway. "Long live Empress Rita," the green ranger shouted before attacking the rangers. Sparks shot out everywhere as smoke started to fill the small cockpit. The green ranger forced the rangers out of the Megazord, pushing them towards the ground. The six teenagers screamed as they feel, the ground rushing up to meet them. They landed in a heap on the ground, their suits and powers protecting them from any damage a normal human would get from a drop like that. The green ranger jumped out after them, landing gracefully on his feet on the ground. "You're finished," he shouted, rushing forward. He punched and kicked his way through the rangers, knocking them aside like skittles. "You think you're so tough!" Jason shouted. "Take me on!" "My pleasure," the green ranger replied before throwing his dagger, it hitting Jason square in the chest. Jason dropped to one knee, He got back up to his feet, jumping forward, kicking at the green ranger's helmet. The two of them fought, matching each other move for move. The green ranger swung down his arms, Jason blocking them. Shouting, the green ranger knocked Jason's arms out of the way, elbowing him hard in the chest before jumping up into the air, kicking the red ranger in the chest, knocking him back into his friends. The green ranger laughed, a large ball of crackling energy appearing in his hands. The Power Rangers grouped together, holding onto each other for support. Laughing, the green ranger shot the ball of energy at the rangers. Melody could hear her friends screaming in pain, but she didn't feel any pain at all. Opening her eyes, which she found surprised were closed in the first place, she stared in awe when she saw a teenaged boy standing in front of her, then noticed a purple field around her, and the boy's hands were glowing purple. His hands! His fingernails were abnormally long and sharpened to fine points. He had on a plan black t-shirt, with slits where his shoulders were, jeans, and was barefoot. He had a dagger sheath attached to his jeans. From his crouched position, Melody could see black pads on the bottoms of his feet, and her eyes widened when she saw a tail coming from the seat of his pants, where a small hole was cut. The boy had sandy brown hair. "Nobody hurts my mistress," he said in a cold tone, getting to his feet, the force field fading away. He turned his head to face Melody and she saw that he had auburn colored eyes, his nose was very pink, and when he opened his mouth to talk, she saw that his canines were abnormally large. "You ok?" "Yeah, I think so," Melody replied getting to her feet. "My friends. Who are you? Why'd you save me?" "I'm Jaeger, I'm your guardian," the boy replied, looking around at the fallen Power Rangers. "As for your friends. They'll be fine as we are leaving now." A questioning look crossed Melody's face as the familiar sensation she felt before she teleported tickled her body. Before leaving the area the last thing she saw was Jaeger bowing, and she heard the green ranger, laugh evilly. ---- "Ay yi yi yi yi," Alpha cried, pressing each button he saw sitting in front of him. "Ay yi yi yi yi." He looked up at the tube that usually held Zordon. "Zordon come in! Zordon!" Alpha continued to press more buttons. He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on one of the controls. "Ay yi yi yi yi! Zordon!" Alpha paused in trying to get his friend back and stared sadly up at the empty tube. "Zordon, where are you?" "Alpha!" Jason shouted as he and the other Rangers teleported into the Command Center, demorphed. Alpha turned around to face them. "Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back," Alpha stated, shaking his head. "Well, keep trying, Alpha," Jason commanded. "We need answers, now!" "A guy in a green costume attacked our zords," Kimberly added, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "He just busted right in," Zack continued. "Have you any idea who it was?" Sadly, Alpha shook his head back and forth. "I'm sorry, Rangers, I don't." "On the bright side, Alpha, I have my Power Coin," Melody replied pulling her morpher from the back of her belt, holding it out to show everybody. "And Alpha, you won't believe this-Alpha?" Alpha started jerking around like he did before. "Alpha?" Trini asked, a worried look crossing her face. "Billy, do something." Billy moved forward, looking to see if, somehow, the virus disc was put back into Alpha. But, Billy couldn't find anything. "He hasn't fully recovered from the computer virus." Before they knew it, ALha had shut himself down. "This is bad news," Zack spoke up after a moment of silence. "Man!" "First Zordon disappears, and this green guy shows," Kimberly sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I think we only got a small sample of his true ''power," Jason commented, looking over at Alpha. He sighed heavily, shaking his head, running his hands over his face. "Sorry guys, I should've gotten there sooner," Melody frowned, looking down at her morpher than up at her friends. "Don't blame yourself for it, it's not your fault," Zack reassured her, mustering up a smile as best he could. "This is all too weird," Trini commented, shaking her head. "What are we going to do now?" '''What can we do?' Kimberly thought, shaking her head. She looked over at Jason as he started to speak. "Prepare ourselves," he calmly replied. On the outside, Jason was the calm person that Zordon chose as leader, but on the inside he was battling his doubts, wanting to give up. But, he knew Zordon wou;dn't do that so he shouldn't either. "We don't have Zordon to help us this time." "We'll have to do it on our own," Zack said, backing Jason up. Jason nodded at his friend. "I think we've only made It through round one, of what's going to be a big battle," he said solemnly, looking at each of his friends in turn. "How long will this battle go on, though?" Melody piped up, her voice cracking. "Hey, look," Billy pointed over at the viewing globe. All the rangers rushed over to it, eering into he white orb. On the screen, the green ranger was standing atop a mountain, laughing evilly. "To the fall of the Power Rangers! I'll destroy you one and all!" "Guys, I understand how we have to do this all by ourselves," Melody spoke up. "But, I don't know how much that's going to help. I mean, we don't even know who that is." "But, we can prepare ourselves for him," Jason repeated his previous statement. He then turned to Melody, nodding at the morpher she still held in her hand. "Now, tell us all about that Power Coin. Where'd you find it?" Category:Fan Fiction